The Couch
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Fight!AU: He knew why he couldn't sleep well. It's been years since he slept along without Reyna's soothing vanilla and strawberries scent tickling his nose. He missed her warm body pressed gently against his. He missed holding her and whispering cheesy jokes into her ear. He missed her laugh as she shoved him, ordering him to go to sleep. JEYNA


Disclaimer: I do not own or _Percy Jackson _or _Heroes of Olympus. _They are property of Rick Riordan.

A/N: Tumblr prompt! This was actually my very first tumblr prompt and I had this plan for a while. This is also a practice for some Piper and Leo character practice. Hopefully I can update Café Jupiter in the near future. Thanks for a fun prompt! Read, review and comment guys!

In other news (If anyone cares): I GOT A SUMMER INTERNSHIP! So I get to do career related stuff and make money but sadly my time to write will be crippled. :(

Prompt: can you please do a jeyna futurefic where they have a real big domestic fight over whatever and then make up cutely? please and thank you :)

The Couch

Jason groaned as he shifted on the pull-out couch bed. He punched the lumpy mattress as the springs squeaked underneath him. The twenty-five year old lay down again, tugging at the light sheet as he tried to get comfortable. He frowned, accepting the fate he wasn't going to get a decent night's sleep. Just like the last two nights. Jason listened to the quiet sounds of their apartment, hearing couples from the room above screaming and shouting at each other. He sighed, wishing his arguments were like theirs. The young male turned, looking longingly at the bedroom he usually shared with Reyna. The door was shut but the crack underneath revealed the light was on. Shadows moved underneath and he could imagine the girl pacing so clearly in his mind.

"Reyna…" He murmured, longing for his girlfriend's presence. He knew why he couldn't sleep well. It's been years since he slept along without Reyna's soothing vanilla and strawberries scent tickling his nose. He missed her warm body pressed gently against his. He missed holding her and whispering cheesy jokes into her ear. He missed her laugh as she shoved him, ordering him to go to sleep. What Jason missed the most was her smile, the one smile she saved for him which made her dark eyes twinkle and his heart beat a tad bit faster. He hasn't seen that smile for days and it physically ached. "I'm never drinking again." Jason promised the ceiling as the thought about what happened two days ago.

"_Ugh, Leo for a tiny guy you sure weigh a lot." Jason grunted as he pulled his best friend out of his passenger seat. Leo stumbled, stood up straight for half a second before nearly falling down. Jason caught him just in time. A pair of dark half-lidded eyes blinked at him with a delirious smile on his face. The short Spanish boy giggled and hiccupped before closing his eyes. "Let's go buddy. Piper is going to be pissed." Jason sighed as he dragged Leo towards the apartment he shared with his lovely new fiancée. Piper already stood at the doorway, giving the two twenty-five year olds a disapproving frown. "You can't exactly blame me. You said yes." Jason said with a charming smile. "There's no way he wasn't going to celebrate."_

"_Shut up and help me get this party animal to bed." Jason chuckled at her exhausted sigh and heaved Leo into the cozy apartment. It was a tasteful mix of Piper's photography and Leo's little projects. The furniture was clean and simple. On the way was a picture of their graduation from Olympus University. Jason smiled at the picture where Piper pulled him and Leo into a huge hug. He thought about all the times during college where Jason dragged his lightweight friend home from crazy parties. "What are you smiling at?" Piper asked from the other side of Leo._

"_This is kind of a throwback. I used to drag Leo back to the frat house after crazy parties." Jason replied, settling the short mechanic down on the bed. Leo smiled into his pillow, hugging it close and murmuring something incoherent. Piper sat beside Leo, running her left hand through his unruly curls. The simple diamond ring glistened on her ring finger along with Leo's handcrafted promise ring. "We were crazy back then."_

"_You two are still crazy now." Piper replied as she stood up, tugging her robe closer. "The coffee will be done soon. I want to make sure you're completely sober before returning to Reyna." Jason nodded his head, closing the door, grinning at his intoxicated friend. He sat in the wooden chair, watching as Piper prepared him a cup. The night was crazy as the guys when bar-hopping to celebrate Leo's engagement. He ran his fingers through his disheveled golden hair, smiling at the memories. "Did Frank and Percy make it home?"_

"_Yep, safe and sounded with their wives." Jason replied, accepting the steaming mug. Piper leaned against the counter as he took a sip. He smiled fondly at the familiar taste. Piper always made the best coffee and knew exactly how he took it, two sugars and no creamer._

"_Now when are you going to pop the question?" Jason coughed into his cup and glared up at Piper's coy smile. "You and Reyna are the only two who haven't tied the knot yet, Jason. What are you scared of?" Jason lowered his gaze to the black liquid, rolling her question over in his head. He licked his dry lips._

"_Are you happy, Piper?" It was a stupid question. Jason knew it the second the words left his lips. Maybe it was the alcohol still in his system which was talking. He looked up at Piper with deep blue eyes, drinking I her beautiful appearance. Her luscious locks were braided neatly. Her caramel skin glowed in the soft white light of the kitchen. She looked at Jason with a far-off expression, rolling her engagement ring between her fingers._

"_To be honest, I'm a little surprised." Piper started, running her fingers over her brown hair. "Jason, you were always my end game. I've always envisioned a future with you. That white pitched fence house, the two kids and a dog running around, the whole deal. Ever since high school when you asked me out. I love Leo, I really do but I think a part of me will always love you in that way. That's why I –" Piper's eyes grew huge as she felt Jason's lips on hers. His firm hands held her shoulders as he kissed her. It was as sweet as he remembered. The kiss brought him back to simpler times, of open promises but also heartache. It also tasted bitter but not from the coffee. Jason pulled back, feeling regret settle in his stomach as he watched Piper reached up to touch her lips. Her big eyes were full of shock and horror. "Jason…"_

Jason attacked his pillow, disgusted with himself. He didn't know why he kissed Piper. Maybe it was the alcohol clouding his judgment or maybe it was something more. He had always thought Piper was his only love as well. She was his sunshine, able to brighten his day with just her smiles. She was boundless joy and optimism. But some days, she was too much for him. With Piper, it felt like a dream and Jason needed reality. Jason sighed, pushing those lingering thoughts of Piper and what-ifs out of his mind, focusing on the now.

He told Reyna and Leo about his stupid lapse of judgment. Their reactions were completely different.

Leo punched him, legitimately lunged at his best friend since high school with his fist. For a tiny guy, Leo had serious power. His good-natured smile twisted into an ugly sneer as he shouted at Jason. Frank and Percy both had to hold the boy back as he shouted furiously. "God damn it Jason! Why?" _Why indeed? _Jason thought as he remembered the betrayed look on Leo's face.

Reyna's hurt face was worse than the physical punch. Her mouth parted slightly. Deep dark eyes widen with sadness. Jason was prepared for her to lash out, throw a glass cup at him and scream and shout. He kind of wished she did instead. What happened was different. Her dark eyes iced over, efficiently locking him out as she calmly took a sip of her coffee and stood up. She left the kitchen and Jason tried to follow her into their shared bedroom but the door slammed inches away from his face. He spent hours talking to the door, pleading for her to let him in but only silence followed. He hated her amazing ability to compartmentalize everything.

"Reyna," Jason whispered as he looked at the bedroom. He was unable to get that hurt expression out of his mind for days now. The light was out underneath the door. She was probably curled in bed right now, hugging her pillow. "I'm sorry." He apologized to the air. This was his nightly routine. Every night he would look at her door and whisper his lengthy apology. Sighing, Jason turned in his uncomfortable bed and prepared for another restless night. His blue eyes closed before a sharp click of the door knob jolted him up. Instinctively, Jason turned his head, "Rey- "

"Shhs." She ordered sharply, glaring at him over the pillow she clenched close to her chest. Jason didn't care, drinking in the sight of her. She looked adorable in an over-sized sleeping shirt with the collar hanging over her shoulder revealing a sliver of her soft tan skin. Her dark locks were braided loosely, falling over her right shoulder. There was still hurt and betrayal in her deep dark eyes. "I'm still mad at you." Her bare footsteps were drowned out by the soft carpet but Jason felt the mattress dip as she sat on the edge. Jason felt her arms wrapped around his torso and her soft body pressed against his back. "I couldn't sleep." She murmured against his lean back.

"Me too." Jason replied, turning over so he could see her face. The moonlight danced across her dark features, accenting and softening the sharp angles. He gathered her up in his arms, crushing her into his chest, missing her so much. "I – " Her fingers stopped his words. Jason could only look into her dark eyes as she studied him. Her fingers traced his face, running her hand over the light stubble against his chin.

"I'm sorry, Jason." She apologized, smoothing her fingers against his face. "I was immature, giving you the cold shoulder and treating you like dirt. I know I've overreacted. It's just…" Jason reached up, placing his hand over the one cradling his face, silently encouraging her. "Out of everyone I know she's the one who could take you away."

"Can I talk?" Jason asked.

"No." He chuckled at her immediate response, kissing each of her fingers. "I love you." Reyna told him as she laced their fingers together. Jason pulled her close, kissing her forehead. Her fingers slide behind his neck, pulling him forward for a kiss on the lips. This was what he missed the most. Those two whole days without touching Reyna, without kissing her was pure torture. The kiss was simple, tentative like their first kiss year ago. It was tender, warm and inviting like coming home to Jason. It was Reyna's way of apologizing, of forgiving him and showing him how much she loves him.

"I love you, Reyna." Jason declared as they pulled away. She gave him _his _smile which warmed his heart. "Do you think we can move to the bed please? This couch is killing my back." Reyna laughed, rolled so she was straddling him.

"Do you still want to move to the bed now?" She asked with a coy smile. _Nope, _Jason thought as she pulled him into a searing kiss. They stayed on the couch that night.


End file.
